We hypothesize that patients treated during childhood with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma may have an increased incidence of cardiac, gonadal or pulmonary toxicity and a higher incidence of second malignancies if they have had high cumulative doses of certain chemotherapies. The identification of chemotherapy regimens which have lesser toxicity with equal efficacy may help up to design less toxic studies. Patients will be undergoing therapy directed evaluations of these various organ systems. This study is CCG-wide and based on a population of patients who were treated with randomly assigned treatment regimens.